tripolarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tripolar Mario Timeline
The Tripolar Mario timeline is official and will include Super Mario, the Nintendo Fun House, and the Luigi's Fun Mansion series as one big timeline. (It's because its in the same universe) It is also an alternate universe so it doesn't connect with Nintendo's Mario. Disclamer: This is still a work in progress. Not all of the episodes in the super Mario series are yet connected with the nintendo fun house series yet. Ancient Times 278 AD * The native Toads are born. * The natives become nomads and travel place to place. *The Toadstools are born. * The Toadstools build villages after they find a nearby river and stay there. They decide to name it, "Toad Village". 284 AD * The natives find Toad village and permanently stay there. 391 AD * The Koopa Troopas are born. 400 AD * The Koopas knit clothing so it won't show their undies. * The Koopas figure out to get into green and red shells. * The Koopas become Nomads. * The Koopas discovered fire and have campfires and have a feast everytime they find lots of food. 687 AD * A Koopa discovers a magic book from the wizards in the sky, gets skilled at magic, and becomes the first known Wizard. 765 AD * A Koopa named, Borthfire, is born. 776 AD * The Koopas have a trial and whoever wins becomes the koopa king. * Borthfire wins and is the first Koopa King. 866 AD * Borthfire finds a river and settles there. * The Toadstools and the Koopas found out that there were neighbors and became friends. 1089 AD * The Koopas start running out of food and asks the Toads for help. * The Toads gives them half of their food so they won't have any dissagreements. 1157 AD * The Toads run low on food and Borthfire declares War against the Toads that lasts for more than a hundred years. 1245 AD * The Toadstools, Koopa Troopas, and the Wizards have disagreements with each other. 1252 AD * A toad named SwordToad III started giving them enough food and water. 1253 AD * Borthfire signs a peace treaty and that the Toadstools, the Koopa Troopas, and the Wizards to live in peace. 1267 AD * The Toadstool and Troopa Kingdom are founded * SwordToad III became King shortly after the kingdom was founded. * The Koopas and Wizards help the Toads rebuild their village and their workshops. 1273 AD * The Wizards come up with mini-games for the Koopas and the Toads. * The Toads come up with sports for everyone to play. * The Koopas invented spears to help everyone with hunting and fishing. 1286 AD * One day, two people hijacked Toadstool Castle by knocking out the guards that were in their way, and stole half of the castle's money before one of the guards activated the alarm. It was confirmed by the guards that it was a Koopa Troopa and a Wizard. * The King of that time told the Royal Guard to put up wanted posters all over town. * 3 months later, they were finally found by a native Toad who found them stealing his valuable stuff and called the Royal Guard. They were sentenced 4 1/2 years for their crimes. 1288 AD * 2 years after, a group of Koopa Troopas accidentally killed a royal Toadsmith and were sentenced 8 years for their crime. 1296 AD * The Chain Chomps were discovered by a research Toad and his group. They were rewarded a medal of "Very Lucky Discoverers" by the King and Queen. 1298 AD * The King and Queen gives birth to a young toad named, ArmyToad II. 1305 AD * The King and Queen are killed by the Koopa Troopa who stole half the money 19 years earlier. * The Koopa Troopa is sentenced to 25 years in prison. * ArmyToad II becomes King. 1333 AD * ArmyToad II commands the Toads to kick out the Koopa Troopas by treating them abusively. * The Toads start treating the Koopas abusively. Some treated them as outcasts and that they didn't belong there. * The Toads started putting "NO KOOPAS ALLOWED" posters all over town. 1335 AD * Borthfire was angry that the Toadstools are always treating his people abusively. So he makes a plan of a World War so he can take their land for himself. * A toad named Hinty was commanded by ArmyToad II to sneak in Borthfire's castle to steal some stuff that belonged to his great-great grandfather and to give it to him. * Hinty then overhears Borthfire plan, takes the stuff and warns ArmyToad II. * ArmyToad II hears Borthfire's plan and prepares his village for the attack to come. * Borthfire declares a second War and they battle for 29 years. 1364 AD * The Toadstools win the War and banishes Borthfire and his people, into a portal that leads underground, for a long time. * ArmyToad II Renames his kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom and destroys the Troopas Kingdom, leaving it into ruins. 1373 AD * ArmyToad II adopts a child named Vegtoadveous. 1395 AD *ArmyToad II dies and Vegtoadveous becomes King. 1400 AD * Borthfire builds a new village and his own castle calling his kingdom, "Borthfire's Kingdom". 1455 AD * A psychic Toad sees the future and writes a prophecy about Mario, Luigi, saving Peach, and their crushes. 1567 AD * Borthfire marries a koopa woman named Boostwer. * A koopa falls into lava and becomes the first known Dry Bones. 1625 AD * A different research Toad discovered the Cheep Cheep and said to be the most dangerous creature out there. 1657 AD * The Wizards are kicked out for vandalism and mischief around town. * Some wizards go into the portal, while the rest goes into another part of the kingdom and builds a new home. 1734 AD * Boostwer has a son named Bowser 1765 AD * Yoshi's Island is formed * The Yoshi's are born on the Island from eggs. 18?? AD * The British discover the Mushroom Kingdom and learn the use of sports. Then they go back up into their world and tell everyone about sports. 1878 AD * Shy Guy Island is formed. * The Shy Guys are born on the island. 1900 AD * The toads start creating boats and cannons. * The shy guys are discovered by a travel toad. * The travel toad takes notes of their culture, ways of hunting, and their relligion. 1930 AD * Some of the shy guys move to Yoshi's Island. 1957 AD * Kamek, a young wizard, volenteers to be Bowser's babysitter. * The Koopas become very skilled with hammers that some of the koopas called themselfs the first known Hammer Bros. 1959 AD * Since the rock platforms, holding the village in the now renamed "Bowser's Kingdom" are not very strong, breaks and half of the Koopas (including Bowser's parents) dies and comes back as dry bones (except his mother and father). Leaving Bowser the last of his kind. 196? AD * Bowser learns about their imprisonment and gets angry. He goes through the portal and tries to invade Yoshi's Island with Kamek. 1966 AD * Sometime after the second failed invasion of Yoshi's Island, baby Peach arrives at the castle's doorstep. The King and Queen see a baby on the doorstep and decide to raise her. 1968 AD * After the King and Queen died in their sleep, Toadsworth decides to raise her. 1973 AD * Bowser falls in love with Peach and decides to kidnap her for the first time. * Peach escapes without Bowser knowing and runs back to the castle. * This happens every week. 1974 AD * The Goombas are born. * The Goombas discover Bowser's Kingdom and join Bowser. 1975 AD * The Bom-ombs are created by a factory in the world in the sky. * The Bom-ombs wreak havok and are banished to the Mushroom kingdom. * The Toads, scared that the Bom-ombs will destroy their town, banished them to Bowser's Kingdom. * Bowser takes the Bom-ombs in and transforms the first Bom-omb into King Bom-omb. * Bowser instucts King Bom-omb to take over half of the west side of the Mushroom Kingdom. 1976 AD * The Yoshis start to move to the Mushroom Kingdom. 1978 AD * Bowser then finds the koopalings and a baby koopa in the ashes of his village and names the baby, Bowser Junior. 1979 AD * Peach reads about the shy guys. * Peach finds shy guy island and makes peace with them. * Peach and the Toads builds a statue of a shy guy in thanks for making peace with her. 1980 AD * Peach, finds an ancient book and reads the prophecy. * She then tells all of the toads to make statues for the two brothers. * She tells the Toads to keep a lookout and to report to her if they see the two brothers one day. * Bowser Junior hears the prophecy and tells Bowser about it. Infant Days 196? - 1966 AD *After the stork dropped the baby brothers, Mario and Luigi, Yoshi found them and had many adventures together. Yoshi even claims present day that they were heavier than they looked!. He even tells present day Mario to lay off the spaghetti. (Mario and Luigi meet Yoshi!) *They even beat Bowser, twice! * After their adventures, Mario and Luigi were sent off to their real parents and went to Brooklyn in New York City. Re-entering the Mushroom Kingdom 1985 AD * On one beautiful day in their house, Mario and Luigi got a phone call saying that they were needed. Since this was their first day on the job, they made a first impression. After Ms. Clues showed them where the problem was, they started working on it. Only for them to fall through a hole. (Professer E. Gadd's Time Machine) * When they fell into a pool of water, they see a statue of Mario. They split up to look for help. * Mario meets Toad only for him to ramble on about a prophecy. Mario, who is confused at this point, says that he isn't the prophecy. Toad then says aloud that Peach was going to be proud of him. Toad then explains that this is the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad then asks about Luigi and where he was. Mario then explains that they split up to look for help. Toad then directs Mario to Peach's Castle. Mario then sees the statue of Peach and falls in love.(LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT) * Meanwhile, Luigi stumbles upon his statue and gets excited that he has a statue like Mario. Luigi then sees Toadette and says that she is the most beautiful thing in the world. He then goes up to her. Then Toadette recognizes Luigi and says that its really him. Luigi, also confused at this point asks where his brother was. She says that he's with her boyfriend. Luigi is heartbroken at the fact that she has a boyfriend. Toadette then explains everything to him and takes Luigi to Mario. (LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT) * They meet up with Mario and go to Peach's Castle to meet Peach. Mario then jumbles up his words at the ''beautiful ''sight of her. They both introduce themselfs, and Peach explains the dangers of Bowser and why they are there. Peach then assigns Toad to bring them to Yoshi (which they recognize). They thought that he was a figment of their imagination. When they were younger and told everyone about him, they thought that they were crazy. So they decided that it was just a dream so they made it into a little story. Yoshi then says that Mario was always in love with Peach even as a baby. Yoshi then sings "We Are Number One" (which was terrible). Then they start their training. (Mario and Luigi meet Yoshi!) * Meanwhile, Bowser see and recognizes the two brothers and then plans a surprise invasion attack. * During their training, Peach appears from the future (in a cat costume) and tells Mario and Luigi to get into the portal because something happened back at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi step into the portal to go where they are needed. (CAT MARIO INVASION!) * Just after they went through, they came back from the portal, Toad and co. asked what it was about, Mario and Luigi told them that they needed to stop a cat invasion that takes place in the future and told them not to worry about it. Then they continued their training. * At some point, Luigi gets introduced to Daisy and they go on a date. The Super Mario Series * A few weeks later, Mario gets a call from Peach saying that it's an emergency. Mario then runs to Peach's castle. (Bowser Attacks REMASTERED) * Peach explains that she got wind of Bowser's invasion attack, and Mario says that he will protect her. Then Bowser comes in and tells Junior to distract Mario while he gets Peach. Bowser kidnaps Peach and Mario goes to get help. * Mario sees Bowser's airship docked and assumes that Bowser has taken Peach there. * Mario finds Luigi at his statue and explains what happened. Luigi says that they need to defeat King Bom-omb. (Bowser Attacks REMASTERED) * Meanwhile on Bowser's airship, Bowser Junior tells Bowser that Peach is secured. Bowser then tells Kamek to tell King Bom-omb to keep a lookout for Mario and Luigi and to also protect the weapons. He then goes into the interior of the ship and talks to Peach. (Bowser Attacks REMASTERED) * At the same time, Wario and Waluigi overhears Bowser and they both think that Peach might know the secrets of the kingdom so they can become rich. They decide to assemble their own secret team. Once they assemble their team, they plan to have a competition and whoever wins, will get Peach. They decide to get Petey piranaha first. They escape without Bowser knowing that they were in there. (Bowser Attacks) * Bowser Junior promises Ludwig to be second-in command when he takes over Bowser's Kingdom. Bowser then asks Junior if there were any intruders. Bowser Junior says no. * Mario and Luigi arrive at the west side of the Mushroom Kingdom where King Bom-omb is and then they see a army of Koopa Troopas. They figured out that Bowser knows that they are there and wonder who told Bowser. (Bowser's Army Invades!) * Mario and Luigi decide to talk to the Koopas to ask them who their leader is. They meet Kamek for the first time. Kamek says that he is guarding the weapons. Mario lies and says that they needed to see Yoshi and that they were passing through. Kamek allows them to pass through. Mario went over to King Bom-omb and started to get the weapons. Kamek realized that they lied to him and has a battle. (Bowser's Army Invades!) * Kamek escapes and Mario and Luigi get the weapons inside King Bom-omb. (Bowser's Army Invades!) * At Bowser's airship, Kamek returns telling Bowser that Mario and Luigi got all of the weapons. Enraged, Bowser demotes Kamek and makes the "Golden Apple" Koopa, the new leader of Bowser's army. Kamek then runs off somewhere to do an evil deed. Bowser then talks to Peach and introduces her to "Golden Apple" Koopa. He then instucts him to go find Mario with the hammer bros. (Mario's Secret Weapons) * Meanwhile, Mario shows Luigi the "Arrow of Luck" and whoever gets struck with this arrow will be the luckiest person in the world and plans to use it against Bowser. They decide to search all of the weapons and defeat Bowser. Luigi agrees and they go see Princess Daisy. (Mario's Secret Weapons) * Mario shows Daisy the arrow and she tells them that the next arrow is in the water temple. (Mario's Secret Weapons) * Mario and Luigi takes the potion of night vision and water breathing and enter the temple. They are introduced to Dippy the Dolphin and are given a tour around the temple. They later figured out that they were working for Bowser. Luigi found the arrow of water breathing and escaped. They went to give the arrow to Daisy. She told them to go to the snow biome. She had also asked them to take Toad with them. (MARIO + LUIGI UNDERWATER!) * Meanwhile, Bowser Junior ordered three of the Koopalings to guard the weapons. They agree and they went to the snow biome, the desert, and the jungle. * Mario, Luigi, and Toad go to the snow biome. On the way there, they see Yoshi sunbathing. They take Yoshi with them and they encounter the koopaling, Larry. Larry then tells them to attack him. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, slip and fall onto the frozen waters below. Toad is their only hope of getting the arrow. But he purposly slips and falls to join them. This was part of Larry's plan. Larry spawns killer snowmans only for Mario and co. to defeat them all. Luigi and co. distracted Larry while Mario gets the arrow. Somehow, Larry got in the toad house so quickly he took the arrow and tried to escape. Toad locked the door just in time and destroyed the house he was in and took the arrow of leaping. (ATTACK OF THE KILLER SNOWMEN!) * After Toad went to look at his statue and Yoshi to continue sunbathing, Mario and Luigi bring the arrow back to Daisy. Daisy then tells both of them to go to the desert and the jungle. Mario and Luigi decide to split up and to meet back where Daisy was. * Later, Mario arrived at the desert to encounter Roy. Mario asked Roy to give up the arrow of night vision. Roy refuses and battles Mario. * Mario knocks Roy unconscious and takes the arrow of night vision. * Meanwhile, Luigi arrives at the jungle to see a temple inside. Luigi explores the temple and finds a tresure chest. As he was about to take the arrow of fire resistance he hears a voice, Ludwig's voice. He challenges Luigi to a battle. Luigi agrees. * Bowser asks a Dry Bones to look after Peach. * Kamek tries to think of a plan that might impress Bowser so he can allow him to be the leader of his army again. He then sees Yoshi sunbathing. He gets the idea to kidnap him. (Yoshi Captured!) * Luigi wins the battle and takes the arrow of fire resistance. He then goes to meet Mario. * At nighttime Kamek tells Bowser of his idea. Bowser is impressed of this idea. He tells Kamek that if he wants to come back as leader, he has to make his idea work. Then Bowser Junior asks what is going on. They explain the plan to him and He even thinks that the plan will work perfectly. Kamek then goes to Yoshi's Island. (Yoshi Captured!) * Yoshi was having the perfect dream of humongous fruit when suddenly he hears something. He then sees Kamek and speaks in his Yoshi language. Kamek then puts a sleeping spell on him and falls asleep. (Yoshi Captured!) * Mario goes to the spot where he's suppose to meet Luigi when he hears Yoshi calling for him. Mario looks around and sees Yoshi on top of one of the castles. He then sees Kamek saying that Mario will never get Yoshi back. Mario then comes up with a plan to save Yoshi. He then goes inside the castle activate the switch to uncover more platforms. He then climbs up and pushes Kamek into the litte pond and says that he will be back. Mario then finally explains to Yoshi why he was getting the arrows. Then Yoshi leads Mario to his island to get supplies. (Yoshi Captured!) * At noon, Larry, Roy, and Ludwig returned to Bowser's airship after being beat up and exploded by TNT by Mario and Luigi saying that they took the last three weapons. Bowser hearing this tells Junior what happened to Larry, Roy, and Ludwig. He then thinks of a way for his to redeem himself. * Later, Kamek goes back to Bowser with bad news. Enraged again, Bowser sets a punishment for Kamek by making him walk the plank and to kick him out. Bowser then tells Junior to go and defeat Luigi and Toad for failing him. Bowser then goes to talk with Peach. Bowser lies to Peach saying that he's captured Mario and Yoshi and that they are gonna kill them. After the talk, Bowser tells Dry Bones to keep an eye on Junior. (Yoshi Captured!) * At Isle Delfino, Wario and Waluigi confront Petey and asks them to join them. Petey agrees and tells his plan to overthrow Bowser: by getting more team members. (Yoshi Captured!)